


When She's Angry

by Yoriko



Category: BECK (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko/pseuds/Yoriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokoknya, jangan sampai membuat seorang Maho Minami marah./Ficlet, AR/ Read and Comment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She's Angry

**Author's Note:**

> warning: maybe OOC, AR, pendek, Maho's POV.
> 
> disclaimer: BECK © Harold Sakuishi

**When She's Angry**

BECK by Harold Sakuishi

.

.

a KoyuMaho fanfiction by Yoriko

* * *

Aku kesal padamu, Koyuki. Sungguh kesal. Hei, bukankah kau sendiri yang memohon-mohon padaku tadi siang bahwa kita akan pergi jalan-jalan sore ini?

Begitu kan yang kau katakan tadi, hah?

Inilah... inilah yang kerap membuatku memilih untuk jalan bersama Yoshito—rivalmu itu. Dia akan datang dengan mobil mewahnya, membawaku ke tempat mana pun yang kusukai, ah... dan jangan lupa, catat ini baik-baik, Koyuki. Dia  **selalu tepat waktu**.

 _Oh my~ please_!Ini bukan kali pertama kau terlambat datang. Ini bukan kali pertama kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri. Dan ini bukan kali pertama kau **membuatku kesal**.

Dasar cowo brengsek!

_Duagh. Klumprang._

Kaleng bekas minuman soda itu kutendang dan terlempar agak jauh. Huh! Biar saja, kuyakin tidak ada yang berani menegur gadis galak sepertiku, apalagi jika aku sedang marah. Toh, kakak pun tak pernah berani membentakku.

Kutatap kembali jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku.  _Oh my, God_! Ini sudah satu jam dari janjinya. Argh! Awas saja kau nanti, akan kuadukan pada kakak!

.

.

"Maho... Maho~!" terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Benar saja, ternyata dia. Nafasnya terengah-engah, menandakan dia berlari menuju ke sini.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, ya?  _Ano..._ ta-tadi aku dan Saku harus—"

Reflek, kututup kedua telingaku. "Arggh! Sudah cukup! Sudah kali keberapa kau seperti ini, hah? Kau pikir aku ini apa? Patung yang dapat berjam-jam, berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu menunggu?"

Kau terlihat kalang kabut menghadapi emosiku yang tengah membuncah. Seharusnya, kau tahu itu—bahwa jika aku marah—aku akan lebih menakutkan, sehingga kau dapat menjaga emosiku untuk muncul. Namun, nyatanya?

"Maaf, Maho... sungguh," ucapmu sembari perlahan memegang tanganku.

"ARGGH! Jangan sentuh-sentuh!" tepisku galak.

Kau menggaruk kepalamu yang tidak gatal, sepertinya benar-benar bingung menghadapiku.

"Err, ayolah... Maho, kita segera ke taman hiburan, ya? Kita sampai kapan di sini terus?"

Eh? Apa? Hanya begitu saja pernyataannya? Ke taman hiburan? Oh... aku sudah benar-benar kehilangan minat untuk ke sana.

"Tidak, Koyuki," ucapku tegas, "tidak! Aku ingin pulang saja."

Tanpa sempat kulihat bagaimana ekspresi limbungmu itu, aku segera berlari pergi meninggalkanmu yang masih berdiri mematung. Kakak... saksikanlah, rumah akan seperti kapal pecah saat kau kembali nanti.

.

.

.

**~Selesai~**

* * *

 


End file.
